supernatural_researchfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters
History of Monsters Supernatural creatures that are remarkably strong, impervious to many weapons, and have a number of superhuman abilities. While they can appear as humans, possess the aspects of various animals, thus earning the title of "beasts." In Babylonian mythology, they are said to descend from the eleven great beasts created by the goddess Tiamat in her war against the gods. A similar origin account is found in Greek mythology where the viper titan Echidna mates with her husband Typhon, an enemy of Zeus, and yields the monster race, thus earning her the title of "the mother of all monsters." Monster and Spirit Races * Angel * Changeling * Deep Ones * Demon * Dragon * Fairy * Ghost * Incubus * Naga * Skin Walker * Vampire * Werewolf * Wendigo * Yōkai Arachne: Spider-like monsters recorded first in Crete and Mycenae with sharp fangs and the ability to secrete a web like substance. In Japanese myth, they are known as Jorogumo. Basilisk: Carnivorous reptilian monsters with sharp teeth and a saliva filled with poisonous bacteria that can cause paralysis, organ failure, and death. Berserker: Warriors of Norse lore fueled by a raging trance, making them infamous brutes of unparalleled strength. They use their claws to disembowel them. Bunyip: Carnivorous creatures that natively dwell in Australia’s swamps. They mostly feed on carrion and rotting human corpses, however, the attack when provoked. Catoblepas: Monsters with the ability to expel a lethal toxic gas from its mouth created by consuming poisonous fungi. This gas positions the air around it, affecting victims even at a far range. Centaur: Scythian creatures known to be violent and wild like their cousin the Satyr. While some are animalistic unruly, others are graceful hunters of great skill, being described by the ancient Greeks as horse-like. Changeling: Monsters that will kidnap children and take their form, feeding off of the host mother. If the host mother dies however, the changeling will starve, and if their true mother is killed, they will be vulnerable. In their mature form, they are shapeshifters. Chimera: A species of female monsters from Asia Minor with a maw full of sharp teeth, horned plates on its skin, and a serpentine tail with a stinger. These beasts are poisonous with acidic blood and the ability to breathe fire. Crocotta: Monsters of India and Ethiopia with the ability to imitate others’ voices in order to lure a victim. In Mexico, local fisherman called the creature Ahuizotl. Curupira: Monsters known to be clever hunters that are extremely hard to track due to their ability to contort and change their physical form. Originating from Brazil, these creatures pursue man and beast alike are they known to set up elaborate traps. Domovoi: House guardians only the size of a child that live within the walls of a structure. They are very territorial but can be appeased with small gifts. Although from Slavic folklore, they are also known in England as Brownies. They can be killed by burning. Dragon: Monsters with the ability to generate and eject fire. They are greedy and lustful, hoarding large sums of wealth and kidnapping women to be their mates. A sword forged in the blood of another Dragon will kill. They are often described as reptilian flying beasts which expel flames from their mouth. Fomorian: Ancient giants of the sea once viewed as gods by the Celts. These monsters have the ability to absorb foreign genetic material and use it to improve their own bodies, resulting in grotesque conglomerations. Gargoyle: Creatures that disguise themselves as grotesque statues. When they are observed, they remain lifeless, but when they are unseen, they can move about at great speeds. They are deadly hunters, but they can be trapped in place with blessed iron chains. Garuda: Beasts that are skilled hunters with good eyesight, talons, and sharp beaks. Known to be brave and fearless, these creatures are rivals to the Naga and are often described as eagle-like. Ghoul: Arabian creatures that stalk graveyards and devour human corpses. Those they consume they take the form of. These creatures can be killed by decapitation or massive head trauma. Gorgon: Monsters from Greece with a paralyzing poison which causes a victim’s skin to calcify into a stony texture. These creatures also have the ability to communicate with snakes. Griffin: Beasts of Persia and Scythian with an allure to gold similarly to the dragon. They are aggressive, often manifesting in violent attacks. With sharp talons, they are traditionally described in Greek accounts as lion-bird hybrids. Hide Behind: These creatures are skilled hunters and are never seen due to sophisticated camouflage. They will impale a victim they snatch on a tree branch, however, high concentrations of alcohol will poison this beast. Manticore: Monsters with claws, a cot of fur, and a poisonous scorpion-like barbed stinger carrying a deadly venom. These beasts are both scavengers and hunters, known to roam deserts of Persia and eat all parts of a kill, including the bones. Minotaur: Abominable monsters from Crete that are sadistic and cruel, known to take pleasure in hunting and eating humans. This beast is described as having the head of a bull, living in meandering burrows known as labyrinths. Naga: Monsters that can spit out a deadly venom from sharp fangs. These creatures are vile and wicked, but they are sometimes worshipped as gods. Their true form is cobra-like, sometimes being portrayed in Indian folklore with multiple heads. Nian: Beasts of Chinese folklore that dwell in mountains and caves. These creatures come out during the lunar new year to hunt for human flesh. They are monstrous and savage, however, they are sensitive to loud noises, and the color red repels them. Olgoi Khorkhoi: Worm-like monsters of the Gobi desert known to hunt beneath the sands, tracking prey through vibrations. Armed with an acidic secretion, these creatures inject eggs in a victim that incubate in their intestines. Oni: Brutish ogres with unparalleled strength and immunity to almost all weapons. They are destructive, however, they are morally neutral, not knowing good from evil. Thus, they are viewed more as unstoppable forces of nature. Phoenix: Creatures that when injured have the ability to regenerate themselves in a blazing spectacle. Also called Firebirds and Simurgh, these beasts can only be killed between regenerations. They release massive bursts of energy, often manifesting in physical fire. Rakshasa: Monsters with the power to shapeshift and cause chaos. Immortal, these beasts feast on human flesh and have the ability to alter various aspects of reality to suit their needs. Sankai: Monsters born of improperly developed fetuses. They will rip out from their mother’s uterus and burrow underground. There, they develop leathery skin and misshapen faces as they mature into subterranean beasts. Satyr: Creatures seen as the “wild men” of the forest who are driven by lust. Also known as Woodwose and Fauns, these hairy creatures of Europe resemble goats with twisting horns and are known to be untamed and violent. Skinwalker: Monsters that can take the form of an animal. They transform by wearing the pelt of an animal, hunting the countryside in packs. They can be killed with a weapon silver. In Mesoamerica, they are known as Naguals. Sphinx: Monsters with sharp claws and a sadistic nature originating in North Africa. They are intelligent and known to crush victims with their strong jaws. These creatures kill those who cannot answer their riddles, finding pleasure in torturing their prey. Tarasque: Beast that terrorized the countryside of France. Their most distinct feature is large spikes protruding from their body similarly to the quills of a hedgehog. These spikes can slice through flesh without effort, as they are covered in a corrosive secretion. Wendigo: Pale creatures of Algonquin myth with long nails, sharp teeth, and extreme speed. They are said to be created when a man resorts to cannibalism and are viewed as spirits of the winter. Burning will kill.